Letters from the Past
by Casey.Ruby.Fan
Summary: Ruby receives letters from someone she wants no contact with. When she refuses to reply to them and pay no attention to the person who is sending her the letters Ruby is put into a lot of danger and its up to her family to save her. Will she be ok? Or will her ignorance and stubbornness be the reason for her death? Suck at summaries, please just read the story :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I had a request for a Casey and Ruby fanfiction since there is not really many out there. Anyway the request was followed through with and I got this awesome storyline from caceyandrubyfan, so a big thankyou to you, you have helped me with where to go because I have wanted to write a Casey and Ruby fanfction for so long but I just couldn't think of a good storyline. This story is set after Charlie was shot by Jake and it's as if she survived in the hospital. So Chax are together and Ruby and Casey did not break up.**

**Ok so this chapter is quite slow and pointless, but before all the drama I just wanted to add in a little chapter or two of just fluff between Chax and Casey and Ruby because I enjoy reading that type of stuff so I hope you guys do to. Please review, alert, favourite and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions at all for this story as it progresses feel free to either add it in your review or PM me. Thankyou so much for reading this, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Ruby was watching Casey surf. She loved watching Casey surf, sometimes more than surfing with him. Usually Ruby and Casey would be surfing together but Ruby's mind just wasn't in the right place, although surfing usually helped clear her mind she wasn't really feeling well the last couple of days and the thought of surfing made her feel worse.

When Casey came running out of the water with his surfboard under his arm, Ruby couldn't help but smile back at him whilst he was giving her one of his most adorable smiles ever. The smile that made Ruby fall in love, the smile that makes her heart melt, the smile that makes her forgive him after they have a fight because she can't stay mad at him any longer.

When Casey reached Ruby on the sand he dug his board into the sand and took the towel Ruby was holding for him, but instead of drying himself he threw it back onto the sand and picked Ruby up off the sand giving her the biggest hug ever and saturating her with his wet clothing. "Casey no… Casey stop! Hahahahhahahahaha stop!" Ruby was finding it hard to breath she was laughing so hard and trying to get Casey to let her go. When Casey finally let her go she sat back down on the sand and wrapped Casey's towel around him but at the same time pulled him down on top of her and kissed him. "I love you Casey Braxton." She told him sweetly looking deeply into her eyes. "And I love you Ruby Buckton." Casey looked even deeper into Ruby's eyes before kissing her again, this time for at least a minute.

"Ruby, as much as I love you, I think this is something we should save for home."

"Wanna go home now?" Ruby suggested in the cutest voice that made Casey want to kiss her even more.

"Well in that case…" Casey kissed Ruby lovingly one last time before he helped her off the sand, grabbed his board and the two walked up the sand hand in hand towards home.

Casey and Ruby walked through the front door of the house laughing and joking around when they walked in on Charlie and Brax all lovey dovey on the couch. "Oh you two please! You have a room, go use it." Ruby yelled at Charlie and Brax while her and Casey hurried into their bedroom to get away from the awkwardness of seeing Charlie and Brax together.

**That night at dinner:**

Charlie, Brax, Casey and Ruby were all sitting around a table at Angelo's eating a pizza, talking, laughing and having a drink. Casey had his arm around Ruby and the two were sitting very close all night. Whilst Charlie and Brax kept their affections to a minimum because people were still a bit weird with the two being together and for some it was uncomfortable to watch the two be affectionate.

"So Case, what did you and Ruby get up to today." Brax asked the first question.

"Well I went for a surf and then we just hung out in our room for the rest of the day."

This time it was Charlie's turn to ask the question. "Doing what exactly?" She raised her eyebrows jokingly.

"Not sex, Mum. Case and I aren't like you and Brax." Ruby commented.

"Being smart to your mother isn't a wise move missy, you might want to take that back."

For the rest of the night, the four all spent their time laughing at each other and having their little jokes. Life was perfect, the two relationships were perfect and life was just the way it should be. If only life could stay perfect forever.

**When they arrived home from dinner….**

Casey and Ruby went into their bedroom and Charlie and Brax went straight into theirs when they all got home after dinner. Ruby took off the gorgeous red dress she was wearing and put on her pj's and Casey took off the shirt and shorts he was wearing and hopped into bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Case…"

"What's wrong?" Casey knew something was wrong with Ruby, he knew her too well.

"Nothing, I was just wondering… When you think of the future… What do you think of?"

"You.." He said instantly.

"Really?" Ruby was quite shocked by his answer.

"Of course. Why do you have a different idea?"

"No, I just.. most guys aren't really sure of their future, you know."

"Yeah but most guys don't have you." Casey leant over and started kissing Ruby's neck causing her to giggle and pull away from him.

"Do you want to get married and have kids?"

"Yeah not soon but later on when we're older I want us to have everything together! We're going to spend the rest of our lives together Ruby Buckton!" Casey said proudly.

"Awwww Case!" Ruby teared up at hearing how confident Casey was at wanting to spend the rest of his life with her, and wanting everything, which not everyone wants.

"Your such a sook." Casey teased. He made up for it though by kissing her several times and whispering cute things making Ruby laugh.

**Meanwhile….**

Charlie and Brax were lying in bed together when Charlie interrupted the silence between them.

"Brax, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it Charlie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Well actually…" but before Charlie could continue Brax butted in.

"Well actually what? What's going on?" Brax was starting to get really worried.

"Brax calm down." Charlie laughed. "There's no easy way to say this but… I'm pregnant, we're having a baby!" she said excitedly but inside she was really worried about what Brax was going to say.

**So thankyou again to caceyandrubyfan and thankyou to everyone who read this. Just to let you all know, Ruby, Casey, Charlie and Brax have all moved into the Braxton's house together and Heath has moved out and into a caravan because he didn't want to be in the house with all the loved uo couples. Him and Bianca are not together, she is still with Liam. Also, this story is a Casey and Ruby but I will put some Charlie and Brax scenes as well. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey again, thankyou so so so so much! To all of you who are reading this story and reviewed and alerted it means so much to me I just can't explain how surprised I was with the feeback I was getting. I know it's not really that much compared to other fics, but I'm only new to this writing. So for my second fic I thought the feedback I received was great. Anyway, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but please let me know, drop in your reviews. Again a special thankyou to caceyandrubyfan for helping me with this story, I am so glad that you contacted me! :) okay so here's chapter 2, enjoy! **

_Charlie and Brax were lying in bed together when Charlie interrupted the silence between them._

"_Brax, there's something I need to tell you…"_

"_What is it Charlie, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Well actually…" but before Charlie could continue Brax butted in._

"_Well actually what? What's going on?" Brax was starting to get really worried._

"_Brax calm down." Charlie laughed. "There's no easy way to say this but… I'm pregnant, we're having a baby!" she said excitedly but inside she was really worried about what Brax was going to say….._

…

"We're what?" Brax looked up and his face lit up.

"I said we're having a baby Brax!" Charlie was even more excited when she saw how happy Brax was.

"Oh my God, Charlie! This is the best news ever!" He got up off the bed and pulled Charlie up. He picked her up and spun her around. Neither of the two had been this happy in a really long time, at least not since Charlie had been shot. Brax put Charlie back down and they both shared a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Charlie Buckton, forever." Brax said as they pulled away from their kiss. "And I love this little guy in here, even though I haven't met him yet." Brax said placing his hand on Charlie's stomach.

"Mmm I think I might just love you to Mr Braxton." Charlie replied cheekily." "And boy? Seriously?" Charlie questioned and raised her eyebrows playfully at Brax. "I think we're going to have a little girl, actually I know we are."

"And why do you think that miss Buckton?" Brax asked teasingly pecking Charlie on the lips.

"Brax, a mumma just knows her baby." Charlie said seductively

"Ooh, I like the word mumma, it suits you." Brax replied with a smirk. And with that Brax pushed Charlie back onto the bed where they shared a passionate kiss and then talked about babies for the rest of the night.

**The next morning…**

Ruby came out of her room with Casey following closely behind her holding one of her hands. Brax and Charlie looked like they had just recently gotten up and they were in the kitchen just about to cook breakfast.

Charlie looked at the two young lovebirds and smiled happily.

"Good morning you to, sleep well?" Charlie said happier then usual.

"Yes Charlie, we did actually. What about you two? You weren't exactly quite last night." Casey said cheekily, earning a playful slap to the chest from Ruby.

Charlie looked at Brax and the two just laughed. Brax called out from behind the kitchen wall, "Well Case, it's not like you and Rubes are EVER quite."

The four just laughed as Charlie walked into the kitchen to help Brax cook breakfast.

Casey and Ruby both sat down at a chair, Ruby at the end of the table and Casey in the one right next to her. They both looked up at each other and smiled. The two were so in love, nothing could ruin their relationship.

Ruby was the one to break the silence. "I'm going to go get the mail."

Ruby put on a cardigan because it looked cold outside and walked out the door.

Ruby was sorting through the mail when she came across a personalised letter addressed to her. It read,_**Miss Ruby Buckton. **_Ruby never got personalised letters unless they were from Annie, and they were only about once every four months. This one wasn't from Annie though, it wasn't her handwriting and the envelope had no address on it so someone had to have put it in the mailbox themself. Ruby put the envelope in her jacket pocket and held the rest of the mail in her hands. Entering the house again, she threw the mail onto the coffee table near the T.V and sat down at the table again with Casey, waiting for Brax and Charlie to finish cooking breakfast.

**After Breakfast…**

Charlie and Brax got up from the table and took all the plates to clean up in the kitchen.

"Ruby, I'm gonna go down for a surf. You wanna come?" Casey asked when he got out of his chair.

"Yeah sure. I don't really wanna surf though." Ruby actually really wanted to surf because she hadn't in a while but reading the letter was more important. She was really curious and just wanted to read it herself.

"Okay, I'll just go get changed." Casey said with a big smile. He kissed Ruby on the cheek and walked into the room to get changed.

"Sooo… you two." Ruby said teasingly to Charlie and Brax. "What's going on? Why were you so loud last night and so happy this morning? I haven't seen you two this happy in ages!"

"Can't a woman and her boyfriend be happy? If only you could see the way your face lights up every time Casey walks into the room." Charlie replied with a wink. Nudging Brax at the same time and smiling up at him happily.

"Charlie I don't think I need to see, I am the one expressing the emotion after all." Ruby replied with a laugh.

After that Casey walked out of the room with a towel and his boardies on.

"Alright Rubes, let's go." Casey smiled.

"Bye guys, see you later." Charlie and Brax yelled in unison.

"See ya." Ruby and Casey replied.

After Casey and Ruby had left Charlie and Brax had the house to themselves.

"Well, that was harder than I thought." Charlie said letting out a sigh she never knew she was holding.

"Yeah, we are gonna have to tell them soon you know?" Brax replied.

"Yes eventually, but not until we have been to the hospital and are definitely sure. I also wouldn't mind waiting until I'm at least two months, that way I know when we tell people, it's far enough in the pregnancy not to worry so much about a miscarriage. Charlie rambled on.

"Well then, looks like we're going on a trip to the hospital." Brax said as he washed up the last plate and sat it on the drying rack.

"Looks like we are." Charlie smiled as Brax leaned in to kiss her. "And for the first time, I am actually excited about going to a hospital.

**At the beach…**

"Be careful out there Case. The surf's looking quite rough." Ruby said to Casey worriedly.

"Ruby, I've been out in conditions like this heaps of times, I'll be fine."

"Yeah I know, but I still worry." Ruby said frowning slightly at Casey.

"I know you do, but you don't need to, ok?" Casey said lifting Ruby's chin and smiling at her, causing her frown to quickly turn into a smile.

"I love you." Casey said, noticing the smile on Ruby's face. He kissed her passionately still holding her chin up to face him.

"I love you too." Ruby said softly as Casey pulled away, she was still trying to feel Casey's kiss sink in.

"I'll be back soon." Casey said as he picked up his board and ran into the water.

Ruby waited a few minutes so that Casey had definitely began surfing before she pulled the envelope out of the pocket of her jacket. She opened it up and read;

_Ruby,_

_I have been looking everywhere to find you. And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE! It has taken many years, many connections and many late nights just for me to find you at this address. It would be a shame if all of that time had to go to waste. I know I have no right asking you this, but I want to see you. I have never had the chance to meet you before but I have friends who have told me just about everything about you. I'm happy that you're happy and I don't mean to come and ruin your life but I just want to know you. Your mum has probably told you many things about me, and I bet none of them are nice. You must not believer her, I have known her since high school and she has always been a liar. She just says what she wants so people can give her sympathy and feel sorry for her because no one usually likes her. Apparently she's dating some Braxton guy who's like a rival boy or something? Is that what he's called? Anyway, I forget the name but I remember it was dumb. Please let me see you. If you want to meet me I will meet you at 3am sharp tomorrow night at the back of the surf club, don't be late, or I'll be gone. I have a right to meet you, don't forget I know where you live. I have just as much right to know you as your stupid mother does. After all, I am your father and I know where you live._

_From Grant_

_Xoxo_

**So I'm not sure how this chapter went but please review and let me know! Until next time xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update this story, I have been so busy with assignments and exams that I just haven't had time to do anything else, but I am finally back and on top of the game. I am going to try and update both of my fanfictions regularly, so that everyone keeps reading them. I apologise for the bad quality of this chapter but I just needed another nothing chapter to keep drag all the other stuff out a bit more and also to give me more time to make the main part of the story even better. Please read and review this chapter! And do let me know what you think. I apologise again for the wait and quality, but more is coming! Thankyou for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. And also a huuuuuugeeee thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed and alerted and favourited me and my stories, I am amazed by the responses and I really appreciate, it makes me so happy and gives me heaps of motivation! Anyway, I'm to going to stop rambling now and let you read!**

**Chapter 3**

'_Ruby,_

_I have been looking everywhere to find you. And when I say everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE! It has taken many years, many connections and many late nights just for me to find you at this address. It would be a shame if all of that time had to go to waste. I know I have no right asking you this, but I want to see you. I have never had the chance to meet you before but I have friends who have told me just about everything about you. I'm happy that you're happy and I don't mean to come and ruin your life but I just want to know you. Your mum has probably told you many things about me, and I bet none of them are nice. You must not believer her, I have known her since high school and she has always been a liar. She just says what she wants so people can give her sympathy and feel sorry for her because no one usually likes her. Apparently she's dating some Braxton guy who's like a rival boy or something? Is that what he's called? Anyway, I forget the name but I remember it was dumb. Please let me see you. If you want to meet me I will meet you at 3am sharp tomorrow night at the back of the surf club, don't be late, or I'll be gone. I have a right to meet you, don't forget I know where you live. I have just as much right to know you as your stupid mother does. After all, I am your father and I know where you live._

_From Grant_

_Xoxo'_

Ruby couldn't believe what she was reading, Charlie had told her everything about Grant and what had happened but it had caused so much fighting between the two because Ruby couldn't bare to think she was a victim of rape, and her sister who was the closest person in her life wasn't actually her sister, she was her mother. Ruby and Charlie had been through so much and this one letter, this letter from Grant, it could really change everything, this could bring up things from the past, things that were never to be spoken of ever again.

Ruby couldn't tell anyone about the letter, if Charlie found out it could break her, it could ruin the relationship she had with Brax because Charlie always wanted to know about Brax's past and he always had to be honest with her and she was betraying the trust for both of those morals. She couldn't even tell Casey because no doubt he would do something stupid and end up getting himself killed or he would let it spill to Brax and it could ruin everything.

Ruby looked up and saw Casey running out of the water with his surfboard under his arm, she quickly put the letter away in her bag and put on the best fake smile she could when he started to get closer. Ruby's biggest problem was that she didn't know what Grant looked like and he said he had connections, any of them could be watching her right now and she wouldn't know who. Actually, Ruby wasn't just a little bit scared she was terrified. How was she going to sleep tonight knowing that someone could be watching her through her bedroom window? At least she had Casey, he always made her feel safe.

Casey approached Ruby and saw the distant look in her eyes, he knew something was up instantly, especially when she was putting on the worst fake smile he had ever seen. He dried himself first because he was preparing to give her a hug.

Casey stuck his hand out and offered Ruby a hand up, she took it, smiled and replied quietly, "Thanks."

Casey threw his towel over his left shoulder and held his board under his left arm. He looked at Ruby with a concerned face, "What's up Rubes?"

"Nothing." Ruby replied quickly. "Why?" she replied almost as quickly.

"You seem a little distant, has something happened?" Casey asked even more concerned. Ruby told him everything! When something was wrong Casey was the first to know, but something very serious was going on and Casey knew it. For Ruby to keep her feelings from him, it meant something was really wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Casey wrapped his free arm around Ruby and kissed the top of her head, he could smell her beautiful clean hair with the strong scent of her conditioner that Casey loved. Casey didn't want to push it with Ruby, he just wanted to be there for her and eventually she would tell him what was going on, when she was ready.

**20 minutes later…**

When Casey and Ruby arrived home there was no one there, Ruby went straight for the couch whilst Casey placed his surfboard outside near the door, with the others him and his brothers owned. He walked inside and up behind Ruby, he cuddled her from behind and softly kissed her cheek, Ruby jumped a little but when she realised who it was she lent her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the moment, feeling safe in Casey's arms.

"I'm going to go have a shower okay? I won't be long." Casey said.

"Alright. Don't be too long, I want you to cuddle me." Ruby said smiling as Casey kissed her on the cheek one last time and then disappeared towards the bathroom.

When Ruby was sitting on the couch alone she pulled the letter from her dad out of her pocket and ripped it up into tiny pieces, she had no intentions of getting to know Grant and she certainly wasn't going to meet up with him when she should be asleep. He was a waste of her time. Ruby threw the ripped up pieces of paper into the bin and quickly ran to the door making sure it was locked, she went around the house and locked all of the windows that she found were unlocked. She felt unsafe now, all because of Grant's threats. The lives of her, Casey, Charlie and Brax, anyone close to her were all in danger now that she had refused to follow his orders. Besides if Ruby was to meet up with Grant tonight, her life could be in danger anyway.

Casey came out of the shower and found Ruby still sitting on the couch. He went and sat next to her and reached for the T.V remote on the coffee table. Casey began flicking through the channels as Ruby laid down, using Casey's legs as a pillow, both Casey and Ruby liked this position whilst they were on the couch. Casey stopped flicking through channels when he came to a movie that was just starting on channel 7. He looked down and saw the distant look in Ruby's eyes, she didn't normally do this, yesterday Ruby was fine, but today all of a sudden since the beach, she hadn't been herself and Casey was beginning to get really worried. He began comfortingly stroking Ruby's hair.

**1 hour later… (Charlie and Brax)**

Charlie and Brax walked through the front door of their house to find Ruby and Casey asleep on the couch.

"Aww that's so cute." Charlie said to Brax, smiling. Although see noticed the way Ruby was sleeping, that was the way she slept when she was worried about something. She decided to let it go and put it to her still worrying about Charlie's safety.

"Let's wake em up and tell em the new huh?" Brax replied placing the few shopping bags he had up on the bed. Charlie and Brax had been at the hospital for their first appointment to confirm Charlie's pregnancy and Brax was so excited to tell everyone they knew. At that moment Heath walked into the house to pay a visit.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey mate. Charlie and I have some news, but before we tell you we need those to young love birds to wake up."

"Oi you two!" Heath yelled near Casey and Ruby, giving Casey a soft hit on the head.

"Heath." Charlie laughed.

Casey and Ruby both woke with a startle. Ruby sat up and smiled at Charlie who was watching her from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked sleepily.

"Well now that you are all here, Brax and I have some news to share with you." Charlie said grabbing Brax's hand and moving over to the couch near Ruby, Casey and Heath.

"Well, Brax and I went to the hospital today, and-" Charlie began but Ruby cut her off.

"The hospital? Why were you at the hospital? Are you okay? What happened?" Ruby asked concerned for her mothers safety.

"Ruby, it's okay, everything is fine, I'm fine." Charlie replied calmly grabbing Ruby's hand.

"Well what is it then?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Ye pregnant aren't ya?" Heath said with a smile, proud of himself for his pretty great guess.

"Yes Heath I am." Charlie said with a laugh.

Heath looked surprise that he guessed right. "I'm gonna be an Uncle. Congratulations, both of you." Heath said shaking Brax's hand and giving Charlie a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What? That's amazing! I'm going to be a big sister!" Ruby said excitedly hugging her mum and getting up to hug Brax. "Congratulations."

"Yeah congratulations guys, how far are you?" Casey said as he hugged Charlie and went up to shake Brax's hand and give him a brotherly hug.

"Uhhm I'm 10 weeks, so in two weeks we go back to the hospital for a 12 week ultrasound, that will be the first one." Charlie said happily looking up at Brax after she finished explaining. Brax kissed the top of Charlie's head and put his arms around her while she was seated on the end of the couch. The pair smiled at everyone else in the room.

Heath was the first to break the silence. "Well guys, I've gotta go pick up Darc, and tell her she's going to be a big cousin. Congratulations, again. See you's all later." And with that Heat walked out the door.

"Thanks Heath." Charlie said

"Thanks mate." Brax said at the same time as Charlie

"Bye." Casey and Ruby said in unison with Charlie and Brax's response to Heath.

"Well, Brax and I are going to go get cleaned up before we come and make some dinner so we'll see you guys soon." Charlie said to Ruby and Casey. Charlie got off the couch and walked off towards her and Brax's bedroom, with Brax closed behind her holding both of her hands.

After Charlie and Brax left the room there was silence between Casey and Ruby and for the first time ever it wasn't comfortable. Casey couldn't take it anymore so he decided to reach out to Ruby.

"Ruby." Casey said softly, causing Ruby to turn around on the couch and face him.

"Yeah?" She replied tiredly.

"What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself since we went to the beach today and I'm really worried about you. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Casey said worriedly and pleadingly.

"Casey, there is something I need to tell you, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, okay? It just stays between me and you?" Ruby said quietly.

"Yeah of course." Casey replied.

"Not here though, I don't want Charlie or Brax to here, lets go outside." Ruby said secretively.

**So I don't really know about this chapter but yeah, please review and let me know what you think. If you have any advice/ideas/suggestions, please let me know! Until next time xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to the responses for the last chapter! Here is chapter 4, just to let you all know, Ruby found out about Grant exactly the same as in the show she just didn't go and find him. All of the fighting after Ruby's discovery happened, so basically everything is the same except for Ruby ever meeting Grant. Grant also looks totally different in this story, so don't imagine him as he was in the show, lol. Please read and review/favourite/alert and enjoy chapter 4:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

' "_Casey, there is something I need to tell you, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone, okay? It just stays between me and you?" Ruby said quietly._

"_Yeah of course." Casey replied._

"_Not here though, I don't want Charlie or Brax to hear, lets go outside." Ruby said secretively.'_

Ruby held Casey's hand and lead him outside. Casey could tell Ruby was scared because he could feel her shaking. They sat down on the chairs at the table and Ruby looked at Casey seriously.

"Casey, I think of Brax as a Dad. I know how much he means to Charlie and he's always been great with you and when him and Charlie have their baby he is going to be the best Dad. But you've never asked about my real Dad." Ruby looked at Casey, searching for an answer.

"Ruby, I've never asked about your Dad because I know it's a sensitive topic for some people. Look at my Dad, he's in jail, I don't remember him. And just like you, I've got Brax." Casey smiled and his gentle voice made tears form in my eyes and threaten to fall.

Casey looked at Ruby and saw the tears forming in her eyes, he cupped his left hand on her right cheek. "Hey, what is it?" He asked gently.

"When Charlie was a bit younger than us, she was raped." Casey looked at Ruby in shock, but she continued. "He was her boyfriend at the time but he all of a sudden turned on her and yeah. He's my dad, I'm the product of rape." This was bringing up the past, from when Charlie and Ruby had their massive fights but Ruby didn't care, Charlie never talked about Grant with her but Casey would, if she ever needed to talk about it, Casey would listen.

Ruby had tears streaming down her face and Casey pulled her into a hug rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Hey, sshhhhh, Ruby you are the best thing that has happened to Charlie, possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to Charlie produced the best thing. I don't think Charlie would take back what happened, she would never want to lose you." Casey said caringly.

Ruby pulled away from Casey's hug and sniffed back all the tears, "Thanks Case." She wiped the others from her cheeks and eyes. "Anyway, because Charlie was so young, my grandparents decided to raise me as their child and as Charlie's sister." The tears started in Ruby's eyes again, luckily not as bad as before. "A couple of years ago, when I was 16, I found out Charlie had a child and she told me that I was it. It caused a lot of fighting between Charlie and I, I moved out and in with Irene and yeah, it took us ages to get back on track. The whole father thing is a sensitive topic for us and Charlie will never talk about it with me and I don't think she's ready to tell Brax because last time when I found out about Grant she was with Angelo and it just takes Charlie back to the time with Grant and she can't handle it. It might ruin her and Brax so you can't say anything to anyone except me okay Case, please?" Ruby looked at Casey with pleading eyes.

"Yeah of course Ruby, you can trust me."  
"Good." Ruby smiled at Casey gratefully.

"Ruby, as much as I love that you're opening up to me like this, why are you doing it now?" Casey was confused at Ruby's sudden need to confess.

"Well, there's something else that happened this morning Casey, and you can't tell anybody, not Charlie, Brax, Heath, the police no one okay. I can't hurt Charlie again okay? This is really serious Casey." Ruby was scared and adamant as to how Casey had to deal with the next piece of information Ruby was going to provide.

Casey was getting really worried. "Yeah of course." Casey paused and looked to Ruby, when he got no response he added. "What happened this morning Ruby?"

"Well umm, before breakfast this morning when I went to get the mail, there was a letter for me, hand written and there was no address on it. I read it at the beach when you were surfing and it was from Grant." Ruby paused and looked to Casey for a response.

"What? Ruby what did he want?" Casey spoke so fast Ruby almost couldn't understand what he was saying, he was so worried.

"Umm, well obviously I never had any intention of contacting him, but he's found me and he wanted me to meet up with him at 3am this morning and I didn't. In the letter he threatened that he had connections, and he knew where I lived and he was going to find me and told me I should listen to him. Case, I don't even know what he looks like. He could have been sitting next to me on the beach this morning and I wouldn't even know! I'm just-" Ruby began to cry. "Casey I'm so scared, I don't want to see him and I don't want him to come find me. I don't know what he's capable of and I don't want him near anyone I care about, I just- I just-" Ruby broke down into tears, Casey hugged her and held her making Ruby feel safe.

Ruby pulled away from Casey when she heard Charlie and Brax open the back door.  
"There you two are, we've been looking for you for ages, you never come out here, what are you do- Oh god, Ruby what is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Charlie saw Ruby's tear stained eyes and watched as her daughter wipe the tears out of her eyes. Charlie quickly walked down and sat next to Ruby on the seat at the table. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well, that's all, it's ok Charlie." Ruby quickly covered up.  
"Ruby, I think you should go lie down in your bed, take Casey with you to make sure your okay." Charlie looked to Casey and smiled.

Casey grabbed Ruby's hand. "Come on Rubes."

Casey closed the door of their bedroom and sat on the bed to face Ruby.

"Ruby, I think you need to go to the police. I'll come with you." Casey said concerned.

"No, Casey, no no no no no. I'm not going to the police, I just need you to stay with me and keep me safe. I don't think Grant will really do anything, it's just a threat." Ruby was trying to be positive.

"Anyway, I can't be scared forever and we can't let that stop us from being happy." "Sooo…." Ruby said seductively and with a smile on her face. Casey smiled back at her and as he began passionately kissing her, they both instantly stopped worrying about Grant and forgot everything that had just happened. Ruby removed Casey's top and moved her hands around his chest, feeling his toned stomach. Casey removed Ruby's top and pushed her down onto their bed. He began kissing her neck and from then on, neither Casey or Ruby ended up going out to eat Charlie and Brax's dinner that night.

**The next morning….**

Casey felt Ruby waking up on him. Ruby had wrapped her legs around Casey's and was snuggled right into his chest making herself feel warm and safe.

"Good morning beautiful." Casey said kissing the top of Ruby's head.

"Mmm good morning handsome." Ruby replied sleepily looking up to Casey and softly kissing him on the lips.

"Do you want to get up now and I'll make you some breakfast?" Casey asked.

"Mmm nope, I want you to stay in bed with me all day." Ruby said as she once again looked up to Casey, passionately kissed him and then once again snuggled into his warm chest where the young couple fell asleep in each others arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them there was someone standing outside of their bedroom window…..

* * *

**So there's chapter 4, hope it was okay. Please let me know what you think.**

** Until next time xoxo**


End file.
